


we belong to the light (we belong to the thunder)

by fireflyslove



Series: Thor and Carol's Adventures in Sex [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove
Summary: Sometime between the first Avengers movie and The Dark World, Carol and Thor meet in space and they fuck. That's it, that's the fic.





	we belong to the light (we belong to the thunder)

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn, I did not expect to be here next, but WHAT FUCKIN EVER, MCU. For what it's worth, I'm here for a strictly platonic friends with benefits situation, no romance between these two. (There's just something about a fertility god)
> 
> And also Thor's just so goddamn HOT that, well. (*faintly airs her kinks for the public*)
> 
> Title from Pat Benatar's We Belong

The first time he met her, he wasn’t even looking for her. 

Thor had come to this planet with the intention of settling a minor trade dispute that the locals had put a beacon into the greater cosmos looking for an impartial judge for. It seemed, however, that once again the mysterious glowing woman had made it here before him. He’d never actually seen her, only the impression she had left behind. From the awe in people’s faces, she was a force to be reckoned with. 

Unfortunately for him, this leaves him stranded on not-unfriendly but not explicitly welcoming planets for days at a time until Heimdall deigns to bring him home again. He knows Heimdall’s always watching for him, because the guardian never fails to bring the Bifrost if Thor truly needs it, but sometimes the man’s sense of timing is worse than his sense of humor. 

This planet was largely agrarian. The people had spacefaring technology, but for the most part they were farmfolk. The soil was rich and the crop yields were high. Thor had a vague idea that the people were a long-ago settled colony, and not native to this planet, but they had lived here for time out of memory of even the elders of the elders’ childhoods, and they were long lived. It was a nice change of pace from planets where people wanted to kill him, but there frankly wasn’t much he could do here, so he was looking forward to a few days of sitting on his thumbs trying not to get into people’s ways. 

As it turned out, however, there was something they needed his help with. Upon seeing a hammer in his hand, they had directed his attention to a barn, or rather a pile of wood they want to make into a barn. With nothing else to do, he amused himself by tossing nails into the board as hard as he could and using Mjolnir to drive them home from a distance of at least twenty feet. It only takes a few hours, but by the time the sun sets, there’s the framework of a barn standing where that only been bare dirt previously. 

The locals feed him for the night, a simple but rich meal of stew and warm bread, and offer him a place to sleep in the hayloft. He takes them up on the offer, he’s slept many worse places than a pleasant smelling hayloft with a soft blanket. He and Loki had gotten up to more than their fair share of mischief as adolescents, and the night they had spent treed by some unnamed carnivore stood out to Thor at the moment. He felt a twinge of vague discomfort at the thought of Loki, but pushed it aside. 

The next day dawned bright and clear, and Thor was eager to begin siding the barn. He ate the breakfast his host family provided him, and took his leave for the barn. The siding boards had been milled and planed smooth, and some unknown soul had left them under a tarp for him the night before. They were simple but strong and lovingly crafted, like most of the things on this planet, it seemed. He hefted one in his left hand and Mjolnir in his right. If he could toss both at just the  _ right  _ angle, he could do the whole thing standing from here. 

It took him half the morning and two shattered boards to get the hang of it. By the time someone came around to bring him a noon meal, he was able to heft Mjolnir up in an arc, throw three nails into the board, twirl it around, and get it aloft just as the hammer came down. He swung Mjolnir at the board, directly on the center nail, and pin it to the wall. He flung the hammer at the left nail, called it back, and caught it on the return to hit the right. He had only a few boards left to go as the woman carrying a basket rounded the last bend in the path. 

“Impressive trick,” she said, setting the basket down. 

“Thanks,” Thor said. “I don’t get to do productive things with it often.”

“Weapon of war?” she asked.

He nodded. “More than I’d like.”

“I know how that feels,” she said. “You want to see something neat?”

He slanted a look at her, but nodded. 

“Hand me one of the boards, and stick a few nails in it,” she said. He did, and she hefted the board a few times before giving it a kick, sending it spinning toward the wall. Twin flashes of light came from her hands, and the board slammed into the wall, making the entire structure shudder with the impact. The nails had been driven home by whatever force she wielded.

Thor stepped forward to examine it, and found it was driven in even more solidly than most of his had been.

“Impressive,” he said. “It’s a little crooked though.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’ve had all morning to practice.” 

“That’s a nice trick, though,” he said, gesturing with his hands in imitation of hers.

“Thanks,” she said. “You’ve got a nice one yourself.”

“Oh, this little thing?” he tossed Mjolnir up and caught it. 

“Modest, too!” 

He turned to her, and cocked his head. She wasn’t dressed like most of the people on this planet, who tended to favor loose garments in a dizzying array of colors, but mostly in natural fibers. Instead she was wearing some kind of jumpsuit with a coat over it. Moreover, the people of this planet had purple skin and curly hair in shades of blue and violet, and she did not. Instead, she was peach-skinned and blonde. She looked rather human. Odd for this side of the galaxy, but he’d certainly seen stranger. 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” he asked. 

“Oh, you could say that,” she said. “But neither are you.”

“I thought that much was obvious,” he said, gesturing to his hair.  “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh?” she asked.

“You swoop in and save all these planets just one step ahead of me,” he said. 

“Ah, the savior complex,” she said, and he can see the humor in her face fade.

“Oh, no,” he said. “Well… a little bit. But mostly I just want to know where you get your information so fast.”

“At least you’re honest,” she said. “And that’s a trade secret. Actually,” she glanced at her wrist. “I have to go. Enjoy that lunch.”

“Will you at least tell me your name?” he asked.

“You haven’t told me yours,” she said. 

“Thor,” he said. “Thor Odinson.”

“Nice to meet you, Thor,” she said. “I’m Carol.” She takes a step back, her entire body suddenly limned with a bright gold glow, and she shoots up, into the sky, and out of sight quicker than Thor can draw a breath.

He does enjoy the lunch. 

-

The second time he met Carol, he was one step ahead of her. 

A pile of rubble that had once been a robot army constructed by some minor lordling lay behind him as he was lauded by the people he had, indeed just saved. There was a time, not even very many years ago, when he would have taken this glory and made it his, taken the gifts they were offering, made himself a god to them. Instead, now, he accepted the praise, but gently redirected their efforts to help the people who had been mistreated by the evildoer. He’s about to ask Heimdall to summon the Bifrost when Carol materialized. 

He doesn’t have another word for it. One minute she wasn’t there, and the next she was. 

“Nice work,” she said. 

“I try,” he said. 

“They’d give you anything right now,” she said. “Why don’t you take it?”

“Hard learned morals,” Thor said with a scrunch of his nose. 

“Ah,” she said. “Interesting.” 

He opened his mouth to ask her something else, but instead, she was already gone. 

-

The third time they met, Thor was in over his head. 

The Warriors Three had already left this world, but Thor had stayed behind for… something, he wasn’t sure now. He found himself backed into a corner with enemies in front, below, and above. It was only through sheer numbers that they held themselves back, each a mindless beast only out for its own good, snapping at themselves as they surged against each other, shoulder to shoulder. 

Blasts of lights off in the distance catch their attention, and they begin to flee, but not before a whirling fury of fists and feet and photon blasts carves a line through their ranks. She stopped in front of him, an eyebrow raised. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were stalking me.”

“Thanks for that,” he said. “And I think we just happen to find ourselves in the same situations.”

“It’s because you’re looking for trouble, isn’t it?” 

“Not specifically,” Thor hedged.

“Too bad,” she said. “Trouble’s my middle name.”

She smirked, and Thor didn’t have time to blink before she had blasted a hole in the roof, and the body of one of the beasts fell between them.

“Find me some time,” she said. “We could have a lot of fun.”

And with that, she’s gone again. Thor looked up at the hole she left, trying to figure out where she was going, but it was a fruitless exercise. 

-

The fourth time they met, it was on equal footing.

This world was long abandoned, a perfect breeding ground for some kind of sinister army, or at least that’s what the evil flavor of the month seemed to think. Thor was cutting a swath through the ranks, but there seemed to be no end to them. Mjolnir was practically singing with the speed it flew back and forth across the battlefield with, and Thor was relatively certain he was covered in blood and ichor from head to toe, but still they kept coming. 

It started to rain then, because of course it did, and the footing became slippery. Thor took to the air in great leaping bounds, calling lightning from the storm to decimate circles of the creatures. He landed in a new patch of them, and threw himself sideways into them. 

He actually slammed bodily into her, and she nearly destroyed him before aiming the blast over his head instead. 

“Trouble!” he said, a grin splitting his face.

“This isn’t exactly what I meant by find me!” she shouted back.

The storm, though he hadn’t called it, made using and directing the lightning far easier. Unfortunately for him, he was also exhausting the fury of the storm, and soon it blew through, and he was left with only what lighting he could generate. Although that wasn’t exactly a small thing. 

For her part, Carol seemed to be having the time of her life, she was in the air more than she was on the ground, and the bodies flew back in her wake. They circled through the mass of creatures, intersecting paths, and shooting bolts over the other’s shoulder. By the third passing, both of them were laughing. This wasn’t so much a battle as a clean up at this point. 

Suddenly, the creatures were all gone, and Thor found himself face to face with Carol. 

“Well that was fun,” he said. 

“I did tell you we could have a lot of fun,” she said. 

“Somehow I don’t think this is what you meant,” he said, gesturing to the chaos all around them. The creatures, apparently abandoned by their creator, were quickly dissolving into a mass of ash and goo. 

“Oh, it’s not  _ all _ I meant,” Carol said. “But I did think  _ fighting  _ with you would be fun.”

“ _ Fighting, _ eh?” 

Carol cracked another grin, and then suddenly, her hands were in his hair, and her legs were around his waist. He caught her, hands under her thighs, and she pulled their faces together. It wasn’t so much kissing as a sloppy exchange of breath. 

He spotted a rock that was conveniently hip height a few yards away, and walked them over to it. He set her down on the top, not because he couldn’t hold her weight, but because he wanted to be able to use his hands. 

“Off, off,” she muttered, and he immediately jumped back. “What? Oh, not you, I meant my pants,” she said, fiddling with something around her waist. 

To be perfectly honest, Thor usually preferred to have sex in a bed, or at least with something soft around, but he was nothing if not adaptable. Carol crowed with victory, and her belt loosened. She kicked her pants off, and they hit the ground. Thor knew how to take a hint, so he dropped to his knees, wrapped a hand around one of her thighs, and used the other to gently brush against her. Considering that they had only been engaged in this activity for a scant few minutes, she was surprisingly wet.

She made a face when he mentioned it. “It’s not what you think,” she said.

“Fighting doesn’t turn you on?” 

“Not so much the fighting as…”

“The power,” Thor finished for her. “It’s intoxicating.”

“Yes!” she said, and whatever else she might have said was interrupted by a squeak as Thor pressed his mouth to her. 

He wasn’t a fertility god without reason, and it would be a lie to say he didn’t know what he was doing here. If this were a different situation, one with niceties like a bed, he’d take his time, build her up. But it wasn’t, and so he employed brute force with very little technique. He slid a finger into her, and his mouth was everywhere, up, down, left and right. Her thighs clamped around his head, and it was a damn good thing he was made of sterner stuff because they were powerful enough to kill weaker men. Thor freed his hand, and held onto her hips for stability. She, for her part, buried her fingers in his hair. She didn’t try to direct him, but merely anchored herself there. 

Carol’s thighs started to quiver, and he redoubled his efforts, thrusting his tongue up and into her, then up to her clit, around, varying speed and pressure. Suddenly, they tightened, and his vision went white for a moment as she pulled on his hair, her entire body shuddering with her orgasm, thighs tightening around his ears. 

As she came down, her grip relaxed, and he leaned back, resting a cheek against her thigh, smiling smugly.

“Oh my god,” she said. “That was amazing.” She tugged on his hair again. “Get up here. I need you in me, now.”

Thor jumped to his feet, always one to oblige. It took a moment of fumbling with his own pants to get them undone, but he persevered, with a bit of help from Carol, and quickly kicked out of them.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of him. “Holy shit, that’s  _ huge _ ,” she moaned. 

“I won’t hurt you,” Thor said cautiously. It wasn’t the first time a partner had been scared of his… mini-Mjolnir. 

“Oh, that’s not it at all,” she said, waving a hand dismissively. “In, now.” 

He stepped forward and put a hand on one of her hips, using the other to guide the head of his cock through her wetness a few times. Carol jerked, still sensitive from the first orgasm, and emitted a low moan as she reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Despite her assurances, he pressed forward slowly, at least until she got her feet around behind him and kicked him in the ass, literally.

“I said in, and I  _ meant it.  _ I’m not gonna break.”

“All right,” Thor said. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He picked her up and pulled her forward so he was buried to the hilt. She looped her hands around his neck, and crossed her ankles against his back. He was still carrying most of her weight, but it gave her a bit of leverage.

She pulled her hips back experimentally, and then slammed them forward. It took a few tries to get a coordinated motion, but soon they were able to thrust at the same time, their hips meeting in great resounding smacks. Carol buried her fingers in Thor’s hair again, and fastened her lips back onto his. 

He wasn’t sure how long this could last, and evidently it was shorter than Carol was expecting because suddenly she was glowing, and then one of her hands was free of his hair, and a nearby rock formation exploded.

Thor glanced over at it, then back at her, his face a mask of wonder. “Damn, woman.” 

“Thanks,” she said breathlessly. The hand she had most recently freed slid down between them, and skittered down to where they met, ghosting over Thor’s lower stomach and sending a frisson of pleasure up his skin.

She didn’t have much coordination, but it didn’t matter, their hips did most of the work, and her fingers hit the right places often enough that soon her thighs were shaking again. The faint incidental brushes of her fingers against his cock nearly made Thor lose his control, but he managed to hang on by the skin of his teeth. 

However, when she tightened around him, coming on his cock and her fingers, the orgasm ripping through her whole body, it triggers his. The building pressure shoots up his spine and he narrowly avoids burying his teeth in her shoulder, but does leave bruises in her hips as he pulls her tight against him. Overhead, thunder cracks, and lightning shoots down to strike the pile of rubble Carol had so recently created. 

There’s a moment of silence as both of them regain their breath. 

“Holy shit,” Carol said. “We’re going to need to do that again sometime.”

“Not right now,” Thor said.

“No,” Carol agreed. 

He let her down carefully, both of them hissing at oversensitive skin. It takes some doing to find their pants, and shaking will only get out so much dirt. 

“You ever want to do that again, you come find me,” Carol said, fastening her belt. “I’m sure we’ll cross paths again. Thanks, by the way.”

“You’re welcome,” Thor said. “I might just take you up on that offer.”

Carol winks at him, smirks, and then, like always, she disappears. 

-

Unfortunately for Thor, too many things happened between then and Ragnarok for their paths to cross too frequently, but goddamn when they did, it was _the best_. So imagine his surprise to find Carol on Earth after Thanos’ snap. IMAGINE THE POSSIBILITES. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can be found anywhere the Mjol can nir @fireflyslove.
> 
> Absolutely no promises, but my muse wants a Carol POV fic AND a fic where Mjolnir gets used for... nefarious purposes.


End file.
